


La furia del cielo invernale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [27]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abduction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, PWP, saved - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se viene toccata la sua 'Pioggia', l'ira di Xanxus non ha limiti. Il mondo tremerà dinnanzi alla vera forza del Boss dei Varia.Fa parte della serie ‘Le note della vita’.Ispirata alla canzone dei vocaloid: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSyQUj7GH0Q.Scritta con il prompt del 11° p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Superbi Squalo/Xanxus Nessuno ha mai visto Xanxus faresul serio tranne Squalo.





	La furia del cielo invernale

La furia del cielo invernale

 

 

Fiocchi di neve grandi quanto un pugno sferzavano la strada, si posavano sui lampioni e colpivano le finestre del grande palazzo.

Xanxus avanzò fino a una grande porta di metallo, i fiocchi di neve gli vorticavano intorno creando figure circolari; abbatté la porta con un calcio ed entrò, sfoderò le pistole facendo ondeggiare la casacca sulle sue spalle.

Una pozza di sangue era fuoriuscita da oltre una porta, creando uno strato vermiglio sul pavimento.

Xanxus corrugò la fronte e abbassò la maniglia, entrò nella stanza e vide che il sangue stava colando da dei cadaveri sgozzati appesi alle pareti.

Squalo era steso nel sangue, incosciente, ferito profondamente, ma non mortalmente.

La sua protesi era stata spezzata a metà.

I lunghi capelli argentei gli ricadevano davanti al viso, arruffati e gocciolanti sangue, umidi di sudore rappreso.

Alcune ciocche erano abbandonate per terra e l'aria gelida penetrava da delle fessure nel muro.

Xanxus sgranò gli occhi, lo raggiunse e si chinò su di lui, portandogli due dita sul collo, a sentire il battito. Sospirò sollevato percependo le pulsazioni, tirò su Squalo e lo poggiò contro il proprio petto. Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

"... Scusa il ritardo, feccia" sussurrò.

Si frugò in tasca ed estrasse un rossetto, lo stappò e l'oggetto brillò di Fiamme del Sole.

< Fortuna che lo porto sempre. Non lo guarirà del tutto, ma potrà dirmi su chi riversare l'ira dell'inverno più crudele > pensò.

Poggiò l'oggetto sulla ferita di Squalo, osservando le Fiamme del Sole agire.

Squalo mugolò, riprendendo i sensi, riconobbe Xanxus e cercò di mettersi seduto dritto, abbassò lo sguardo e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

"B-Boss..." sussurrò. Si sfilò la protesi e la lasciò cadere a terra, facendo schizzare sangue tutt'intorno.

Xanxus gli carezzò la guancia, scese con le dita e gli sollevò il mento.

"No" disse.

Lo guardò, le iridi cremisi scintillavano.

"Qualsiasi cosa sia stato, chiunque l'abbia fatto, le mie Fiamme lo inseguiranno fino alle porte dell'inferno, e fino all'ultimo girone. Brucerò chiunque si metterà sul mio cammino, e gli farò provare l'inverno più lungo e gelido delle loro vite, perché hanno osato toccarti, quindi non vedranno mai più la luce del sole, se non per ricordargli che la tempesta sta arrivando".

"A-andiamocene..." lo pregò Squalo. Gli nascose il viso nell'incavo del collo, l'odore di putrefazione gli pungeva le narici e gli faceva girare la testa.

Xanxus si sfilò la casacca, ci avvolse Squalo e lo prese in braccio. Gli strofinò il naso contro i capelli, ad occhi chiusi.

< Dovrei aspettare che si riprenda, prima di dare la caccia ai suoi assalitori > si disse.

Gli poggiò un bacio delicato sulla guancia.

"Sei certo di non preferire sapermi 'a caccia'?" sussurrò.

Sentiva la neve sciogliersi addosso a lui, scivolando sulla camicia.

< Questa rabbia che mi rode il cuore non è la ferocia dell'Ira senza controllo, ma la gelida furia calcolatrice di una tempesta di neve, con i suoi spuntoni di ghiaccio e la sua insensibilità. Solo ciò che è nel suo cuore si salva, e al centro della mia tempesta, che sia d'ira o di ghiaccio, si trova sempre e solo Squalo > pensò.

"Voooi! Voglio andarmene da questo cazzo di posto!" urlò Squalo istericamente.

Xanxus strinse Squalo al petto e uscì dalla stanza, raggiunse il portone abbattuto e guardò la fitta neve che cadeva sulla strada.

< Mi sento come questo cielo, gelido e pronto a sotterrare i miei nemici un fiocco di neve alla volta > pensò.

Uscì in strada, tenendo Squalo riparato con il cappotto.

Squalo si aggrappò al suo petto con una mano, il sangue si era rappreso su di lui, ondeggiava su stesso. Il suo viso si contrasse, arrossandosi.

Dalle labbra gli uscì un lungo verso stridulo.

Xanxus si bloccò, lo guardò con gli occhi cremisi dilatati.

"Squalo?" chiese.

Sentiva le mani tremare, il battito cardiaco lento e controllato.

< Il mio corpo sembra sul punto di volersi congelare di nuovo. Sento solo un enorme nodo nel cuore, che vuole esplodere e bruciare nel gelo dell'inverno senza fine chiunque abbia osato toccarlo. Eppure anche se questo nodo cresce, resto calmo e lucido > pensò.

Strinse meglio Squalo contro di sé, guardandosi intorno con gli occhi socchiusi.

Squalo si morse il labbro freneticamente, a sangue.

"D-diventerò forte..." promise.

Xanxus sentì il fiato mancare, rose di ghiaccio presero a nascere dalla neve, mentre nuvole da tornado si raggruppavano nel cielo bianco da neve.

"Non sei debole perché ti hanno fatto del male, né perché hai paura. Non sei debole se vuoi solo andare a casa, e piangere. La forza è riuscire a vedere ancora del bello in un mondo che ti ha schiacciato, non restare intoccati da tutto".

Squalo iniziò a gridare, fino a farsi andare via la voce, gli diede delle testate sul petto, fino ad arrossarsi la fronte.

Xanxus lo tenne fermo, stringendolo al proprio petto. Cercò di avanzare, ma Squalo si dimenava tra le sue braccia. Si mise a lato della strada, si accucciò e lo strinse.

"Sono io, Squalo. Sono qui, calmati" sussurrò, il tono basso e caldo.

Sollevò gli occhi sulla strada, strinse i denti.

< Devo portarlo a casa, da Lussuria. Devo vederlo stare bene e poi devo distruggere con questo ghiaccio infuocato chi lo ha toccato. Devo liberarmi di questa furia tanto gelida da bruciare, o ne finirò vittima >.

Squalo lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati.

< Non posso fargli credere che la sua ira é un lusso per la mia vergogna > pensò.

"BakaBoss... non sai nemmeno chi è stato..." disse con un filo di voce.

Xanxus gli poggiò la mano sulla guancia.

"Li troverò. Dovessi sfidare il mondo intero, vivi e morti, demoni e dee, non m'importa quanto ci vorrà o chi dovrò uccidere nella via, troverò chi ti ha toccato e lo brucerò con il ghiaccio della mia furia" sibilò.

Distolse lo sguardo, osservando una rosa di ghiaccio.

< Non voglio spaventarlo più di quanto non sia >.

Colse la rosa, la porse a Squalo.

"Sei mio".

Squalo si staccò tremante dal suo petto e prese la rosa con la mano sana. "Allora perchè non mi tocchi? Mi hanno ridotto così male e brutto?" domandò.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio, gli premette con più forza la mano contro la guancia.

"È davvero questo a cui stai pensando?" chiese.

Sogghignò, scosse il capo e baciò Squalo con foga.

< La pungente delicatezza di una brezza mattutina non fa per lui. È la furia e la passione di una tempesta improvvisa che lo fa sentire sicuro > si disse.

Strinse con forza Squalo al petto, passandogli una mano tra i capelli.

< Questo nodo di ghiaccio e furia deve venire sciolto dalla sua Pioggia del Requiem >.

Squalo ghignò sprezzante.

"Ho detto che volevo uscire da lì, no che non volevo le 'loro' testa su una picca" rispose.

Xanxus rise, gelido e cattivo.

"Oh no, non questa volta. Questa volta verranno avvolti dalle fiamme, e quando penseranno di bruciare, geleranno da dentro. Il ghiaccio perforerà la pelle, spezzerà le ossa. Mentre le fiamme divoreranno i loro volti, il ghiaccio frantumerà i loro organi. Solo quando vorranno essere morti, e non prima, avranno il colpo di grazia".

Premette il naso contro il collo di Squalo.

"Ma prima devo assicurarmi che tu stia bene".

"Nessuno ti ha mai visto fare sul serio. Fammi avere questo primato" disse Squalo, nascondendo il tremito della sua voce.

Xanxus lo guardò, gli poggiò due dita sulle labbra.

"Ti fa paura? Perché se è così, lascia che te lo dica: lo fa anche a me. La furia gelida di una tormenta invernale mi sta scuotendo dal profondo, e temo cosa potrei fare a lasciarla esplodere. Ma tu non hai mai colpe, e non sei mai la causa della mia Ira. Sei il suo padrone, il cuore del tornado, la rosa di ghiaccio. Non dubitare di questo" disse, brusco.

Lo strinse al petto e si alzò in piedi.

Squalo gli mise la rosa di ghiaccio tra i capelli e giocherellò con le piume di pappagallo.

"Voih! Tu non mi fai mai paura" borbottò.

Xanxus sogghignò, lo baciò con trasporto tenendolo contro il proprio petto bollente nonostante la neve che vi scivolava addosso.

Squalo ricambiò il bacio con foga, intrecciando le loro lingue, la sua bocca sapeva di sangue e sale che punse il palato di Xanxus.

Xanxus ricambiò il bacio, gli avvolse un braccio attorno ai fianchi, sotto al cappotto. Si scostò, gli diede un bacio a stampo.

"... Pensi davvero che potrei non volerti per qualche livido?" sussurrò.

"... Boss... potresti volermi sui loro cadaveri? Potrei darti il loro 'indirizzo'" propose Squalo.

Xanxus si voltò e si diresse verso la casa, avanzando nella neve. Intravide la porta sfondata e si fermò di fronte ad essa.

"Sei certo di questo?" chiese.

"Non sono lì, BakaBoss. Alza la testa!" ululò Squalo.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio, si fermò e sollevò il capo a guardare in alto.

Sopra di loro s'intravedeva una densa nuvola nera, l'unica da cui non scendevano candidi fiocchi.

"Lassù" bisbigliò Squalo, arrossendo.

Xanxus fece un lungo fischio, Bester comparve con un ruggito. Xanxus salì in groppa, strinse Squalo e socchiuse gli occhi.

"E lassù andrò" ringhiò.

Squalo gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

"Boss... posso rimanere sul 'gatto', io?" bisbigliò.

Xanxus fece un lungo fischio, Bester comparve con un ruggito. Xanxus salì in groppa, strinse Squalo e socchiuse gli occhi.

"E lassù andrò" ringhiò.

Squalo gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

"Boss... posso rimanere sul 'gatto', io?" bisbigliò.

Bester atterrò sulla nuvola, Xanxus alzò lo sguardo e dilatò gli occhi vedendo un castello. Scese da Bester, aveva le guance leggermente verdastre.

< Odio stare in alto. Pagheranno anche questo > si disse.

Fece cenno alla ligre di seguirlo.

"Andiamo. Tu resta lì sopra, e guarda cosa vuol dire scatenare davvero la mia Ira. Poi mi dirai se non hai paura".

Squalo si stese su Bester e scomparve completamente nella sua pelliccia candida.

< Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, tu sei la colonna sonora della mia vita. In fondo il cuore si può spezzare solo una volta, se lo fanno gli altri, tu non potrai mai > pensò.

Bester avanzò dietro Xanxus, fino alle porte del castello. Esse si spalancarono e una donna dai capelli castani sorrise, dal fondo del corridoio.

"Sapevo che saresti venuto" disse.

Avanzò lentamente, a piccoli passi aggraziati. Mentre camminava i suoi capelli diventavano grigi e neve e ghiaccio prendevano a vorticarle intorno.

"Quella piccola puttana adora vederti finire congelato! E 'sta volta lo sarai per mano mia, il cui ghiaccio non può essere mai sciolto, neanche dalla morte".

Squalo si nascose la testa con il braccio, tremando.

 

_' La donna si piegò in avanti e prese il viso del bambino tra le mani._

_"Kami, neve bianca...". Gli sfiorò una delle ciocche argentee dei suoi capelli corti. "... sangue rosso acceso". Gli accarezzò le labbra sporte. "...fumo nero". Concluse, guardandolo negli occhi._

_Squalo piegò di lato il capo e batté le palpebre. "Come te li regalo, 'mamma'?" chiese.'_

 

Xanxus lanciò un'occhiata a Bester, che si accucciò con i denti sporti, gli occhi cremisi brillavano e dimenava la lunga coda, nervoso.

Xanxus avanzò nel corridoio, la donna si fece comparire lame di ghiaccio in mano e le alzò, calandole per colpire Xanxus. Lui alzò la mano, afferrò entrambe le lame nella presa.

La donna sgranò gli occhi colore ghiaccio, la tempesta di neve prese a infuriare attorno a lei sferzando il volto di Xanxus, che restava immobile mentre il sangue gli colava dal viso e dalla mano.

Xanxus strinse la presa e spezzò le due lame.

"Non puoi congelare ciò che già è di ghiaccio" disse, con tono profondo.

Allungò la mano e sfiorò la veste azzurra della donna, fiamme arancio e rosse presero a corrodere la stoffa. Lei fece aumentare la tempesta, spuntoni di ghiaccio comparvero lungo il corridoio.

"Io posso congelare perfino le fiamme!" urlò.

Xanxus sorrise serafico, mentre le fiamme sul vestito della donna prendevano a ghiacciarsi, graffiandole la pelle.

"Non di un cielo invernale".

Squalo sorrise.

< Nato dalla neve con gli occhi di sangue. La mia metà > pensò.

Le braccia e le gambe della donna divennero di ghiaccio, come i suoi capelli. Spuntoni presero a crescere, mirando a Xanxus. Xanxus allungò la mano, fiamme cremisi sbriciolavano il ghiaccio prima che lo toccasse.

"Hai osato toccare il fiocco di neve di un cielo invernale. Ora il rosso del suo tramonto di sangue sarà tutto ciò che vedrai" disse.

La donna indietreggiò, sbiancando. Xanxus sollevò due dita, il ghiaccio si ramificò lungo le gambe della donna strappandole la pelle, le fiamme le corrodevano abiti e capelli, mentre la tempesta di neve si abbatteva su entrambi.

'

_Squalo era caduto in ginocchio, il vestito strappato. Guardò la donna che lo guardava con aria sprezzante._

_"Man mano che passano gli anni, il 'meccanismo' rivela il suo inganno. Guardati" disse altera._

_Squalo tirò su con il naso._

_"Perché mi hai tirato uno schiaffo? Ho fatto qualcosa di male? Tu e 'sensei' siete arrabbiati?" chiese. Si tolse la frangetta di capelli argentei dal viso, scoprendosi gli occhi liquidi._

_"La tua luce nasconde una cosa sola: corruzione._

_Sei un ragazzetto fastidioso e misero" disse la donna, dando un colpo alla mano del bambino, allontanandola da sé._

_Squalo sgranò gli occhi, il viso gli divenne bluastro._

_"Perché?" chiese con voce tremante._

_"Più ti guardo, più capisco che desidero solo farti male. La tua bellezza è un peccato, ma non lo è giudicarti" sibilò gelida la donna. Ghignò, il viso in ombra, si nascose la bocca con il dorso della mano.'_

 

La donna creò infinite lame di ghiaccio, che squarciarono i muri, trapassando la carta da parati decorata con gigli d'oro. Continuò a indietreggiare, mettendo le lame tra sé e Xanxus. Inciampò nel ghiaccio che le circondava le gambe sanguinanti, i capelli le bruciavano facendole lacrimare gli occhi. Provò a ghiacciare le fiamme, ma il fuoco brillò di luce bianca intensa e assorbì il ghiaccio, proseguendo a bruciare con intensità.

"La sua bellezza ti ha stregato! Non c'è altro in lui!" strillò.

Le lame di ghiaccio andarono a pezzi, fiamme danzavano nelle iridi cremisi di Xanxus.

"Se non hai visto la sua intelligenza e la sua dolcezza, la sua forza e la sua delicatezza, se non hai visto oltre la coltre di neve, meriti di bruciare nel ghiaccio più di chiunque altro" decretò Xanxus.

"Voiii. È proprio un baka se pensa che questo possa farmi paura. Se dovessi morire, tornerei solo per rivedere lui" bisbigliò Squalo all'orecchio di Bester.

Bester si alzò di scatto sulle zampe, ruggì e il suo pelo bianco si coprì di strisce nere. Avanzò, mettendosi di fianco a Xanxus. Mentre il felino si accostava al proprietario, una porta laterale si aprì. Un giovane dai capelli oro avanzò, indossava un mantello regale e una corona decorata da gemme che brillavano, illuminate dalla luce riflessa del ghiaccio. Guardò la donna che bruciava avvolta dalle fiamme e dal ghiaccio, le porse la mano con un sorriso d'angelo. Lei la prese, lui le tirò un cazzotto che le sfondò il cranio, sangue e materia celebrale macchiarono lo strato di neve in terra. Xanxus sgranò gli occhi cremisi, il giovane dai capelli oro alzò gli occhi dello stesso colore su di lui.

"Sporcare così la mia dimora ... non ti bastava avermi usurpato il titolo, 'principe'?".

Squalo si stese a faccia in su, tappandosi la bocca con la mano, trattenendo le lacrime, il suo corpo era scosso da bassi tremiti.

Bester ruggì con forza, il ghiaccio si spaccò in frammenti che invasero il pavimento del corridoio, sciogliendosi tra la neve. Il giovane uomo sollevò il capo verso la ligre, arricciò le labbra piene in una smorfia di disgusto.

"Un ibrido. Le Dee le odiano, e io li trovo ... rivoltanti".

Xanxus lo guardò dal basso verso l'alto, gli occhi socchiusi e le dita contornate da Fiamme del Cielo e della Tempesta che si intrecciavano.

"E tu chi saresti?".

Il giovane digrignò i denti candidi, strinse un pugno.

"Il principe dei Borbone".

Sferrò un pugno, Xanxus lo afferrò. Venne spinto all'indietro, fece forza con le gambe e spinse in avanti.

"Il mio migliore amico sa fare di peggio" ringhiò.

Il braccio gli sanguinava come il resto del corpo, aveva i muscoli in tensione e i vestiti stracciati, le cicatrici brillavano a causa del sudore.

Una lacrima rigò la guancia di Squalo, che stava immobile.

< Lui no! Doveva essersene già andato... se Boss dovesse scoprire... > pensò Superbi.

Il principe avvolse il pugno con delle Fiamme bianco intenso, alcune delle cicatrici di Xanxus si aprirono e dalle strisce di Bester iniziò a uscire del sangue. Xanxus ringhiò e tirò un calcio, il principe lo evitò con un sogghigno.

"I segni della tua debolezza. E di quella della tua 'Biancaneve' di ghiaccio".

Xanxus sgranò gli occhi guardando verso Squalo.

"... No" sussurrò roco.

Un'intensa luce gli avvolse le mani.

"Squalo, mi senti? Gliela farò pagare" disse, con tono caldo.

Il principe ghignò superiore, tirando un altro pugno. Xanxus lo bloccò, gli strinse la mano fino a sentir scricchiolare le ossa dell'altro.

"Tu sei fottutamente mio. E nessuno, nessuno, alza un dannatissimo dito su di te".

Squalo cercò di regolare il respiro.

< Boss, mio re, mio signore. Voi potete tutto, non dubito della tua forza... è solo che...>.

 

 

'

_"Senza il rito conclusivo, l'incoronazione non sarà mai valida. Ti rendi conto anche tu che, interrompendola, Xanxus ha allontanato da sé la possibilità di diventare Decimo" disse il principe. Giocherellò con una delle sue ciocche bionde, la corona gli brillava sul capo._

_Squalo indietreggiò._

_< ... Boss è sotto ghiaccio, adesso. Non lo verrebbe mai a sapere e rifiutarmi a 'lui' sarebbe una follia, potrebbe far esplodere l'intero palazzo dei Vongola pur di distruggere Xanxus e al momento non si potrebbe difendere  > pensò._

_Il principe si alzò e camminò verso di lui con movimenti seducenti, si sbottonò i ganci che gli tenevano il pesante mantello di pelliccia bianca, si sporse e sfilò la protesi di Squalo dal suo moncherino._

_"Ah, la pelle bianca come neve, le labbra rosse proprio come il sangue. Una bellezza che trascende quella dei semplici Capitani dei Varia, sei degno di tuo padre._

_Basta guardarti una volta per capire che esisti solo per catturare il cuore degli altri" sussurrò._

_Squalo indietreggiò, fino a sbattere con la schiena contro la parete, i lunghi capelli argentei gli ondeggiarono attorno al viso._

_< Le sue fiamme del cielo mi danno alla testa  > pensò. Sopra di lui un ragno d'oro stava bloccando nella sua ragnatela una farfallina dalle ali argentee._

_< Come ha fatto a trovare il mio nascondiglio? Potrebbe dirlo al Nono... >._

_Squalo deglutì._

_"Vooooi! Suppongo tu voglia essere così magnanimo da volermi aiutare a concludere il rito!" tuonò._

_Il principe lo bloccò contro la parete, passandogli le mani desiderose sul corpo._

_"Hai la bellezza unica di tuo padre" gli soffiò all'orecchio, strappandogli i vestiti di dosso._

_< Ha le mani gelide  > pensò Squalo, gli occhi sgranati, il corpo irrigidito._

_"Sai, sarà solo un istante. Peccato, mi piacerebbe averti in eterno" sussurrò il principe. Dell'oscurità si ritirò dal pavimento di pietra, lasciando vedere una serie di teschi lattei._

_Aprì le gambe di Squalo, premendo contro di lui, Squalo cercò inutilmente di toglierselo di dosso, ma il corpo sottile del principe lo immobilizzava con fiamme di cielo e superforza._

_< Che cazzo di colpa ho?!  > pensò Superbi._

_'_

Il principe sogghignò, gli occhi oro brillarono mentre le Fiamme del Cielo attorno al suo pugno prendevano a vorticare.

"Lo senti? Nella sua mente, la tua rosellina dubita che tu possa tenermi testa".

Xanxus annaspò, sempre più cicatrici si aprivano sul suo corpo muscoloso, e le sue Fiamme stavano venendo risucchiate da quelle del principe.

"Credi me ne fotta qualcosa? Non mi serve che un branco di idioti mi lecchi il culo, io SO di essere il più forte, e ti farò a pezzi per aver toccato la mia Regina!".

Sfoderò una pistola, sparò al soffitto facendolo crollare sul principe e fece leva per spingerlo a terra, mentre pezzi di intonaco e un frammento di tappeto crollavano sulla neve in terra.

"Vooooi! Io non dubito di un cazzo!

Solo io posso battere quel Boss di merda!" sbraitò Squalo.

Xanxus rise cattivo, si strappò i brandelli di camicia e sogghignò, coperto del proprio sangue, mentre le cicatrici aperte grondavano.

"Ecco l'unica cosa in cui hai torto, Squalo: nessuno può battermi".

Il principe sogghignò divertito, frammenti di pavimento erano caduti sulla sua corona dorata.

"Sei come Lucifero, un presuntuoso peccatore che vuole essere il prediletto di Dio sopra chiunque altro. E come Lucifero, finirai all'inferno".

Un buco nero grande un pugno si aprì nella sua mano, iniziando a rosicchiare sangue e vestiti di Xanxus. Xanxus digrignò i denti, s'infilò in uno dei buchi sulla parete del corridoio e corse fino alla porta, uscì alle spalle del principe e provò a colpirlo con un calcio. Il principe bloccò il colpo con il braccio, lo guardò negli occhi.

"Posso offrirti perdono eterno e l'approvazione che cerchi. Posso darti l'affetto del Nono e un posto nel mondo molto più caritatevole" disse.

Xanxus gli sputò del sangue misto a saliva sul naso alla francese.

"Io sono 're' di peccati e peccatori, feccia. La tua finta carità ficcatela nel culo insieme alle tue offerte del cazzo" ringhiò.

Il principe sospirò sconsolato.

"Allora ti assorbirò nel mio Buco Nero" disse, le ultime due parole avevano marcato accento italiano.

Mosse la mano con il buco nero verso Xanxus, il Boss dei Varia gli afferrò il polso e lo congelò, la mano del principe venne avvolta dal ghiaccio e il buco nero scomparve. Dal ghiaccio nacquero Fiamme di luce talmente abbaglianti da sembrare dorate, che risalirono velocemente il braccio del principe. Il principe portò le proprie Fiamme di Luce a colpire il ghiaccio, ma quelle di Xanxus le assorbirono. Xanxus vide il principe sbiancare e indietreggiare.

"Tu sei... la 'luce' più forte... come... quando?" chiese il principe.

Bester ruggì, bloccando il corridoio. Xanxus afferrò nuovamente il principe, lo sbatté in ginocchio, dal basso il ghiaccio risalì a bruciare con le Fiamme di luce le gambe del principe, disintegrando i gioielli lungo i pantaloni.

Negli occhi di Squalo si rifletterono le fiamme.

_'_

_"Perché sei tornato nuovamente a prendermi?!" gridò Squalo, con voce rauca._

_Il principe spezzò con una mano il suo moncherino e ghignò._

_"Sai, più crescevi e più tutti ti odiavano. Avvelenavi i loro giorni._

_Quanto pensi che ci voglia perché succeda anche tra quelli che chiami 'famiglia' adesso?" domandò._

_< Che diamine brilla dietro quei suoi occhi strani?  > pensò Superbi, guardando i cadaveri appesi intorno a lui._

_Gli occhi del principe erano in ombra e brillavano, mentre una risata gelida prorompeva dalle sue labbra. Il principe gli strappò i vestiti di dosso._

_"Che importa se mi odi? Tanto ormai non puoi farlo più di quanto tu già non faccia" sibilò._

_Squalo strinse gli occhi e si dimenò, lo raggiunse inutilmente con una serie di testate, calci e spallate._

_< Non voglio provare quella vergogna di nuovo. Non voglio!  >._

_"Vai all'inferno, figlio di puttana!" gridò._

_"TU DEVI ESSERE MIO!" gridò il principe. Lo sbatté a terra, nella pozza di sangue e lo sovrastò._

_"Basta!" sbraitò Squalo. Sputò il sangue, il fiato gli mancava, i capelli argentei si erano sporcati del liquido vermiglio._

_"Per quello che mi riguarda puoi fotterti il mio cadavere" ringhiò._

_"È ancora meglio" sibilò il principe, stringendo entrambe le mani intorno al collo di Superbi, che boccheggiò._

_"La tua bellezza è un peccato, ma lo è certo violarti, ragazzo misero" sibilò il principe._

_< Aria, cazzo, aria! Questo è un crimine che non dipende da me... sento un gelo che non mi appartiene. Mi sta facendo a pezzi!  >._

_Il sangue si sporcò di bianco sperma. '_

 

 

"La vostra pena sconterete. Brucerete nel fuoco dell'unico vero re!" ululò Squalo a gran voce.

Il principe cercò di far comparire un buco nero, ma le Fiamme giravano a vuoto, venendo risucchiate o congelate da quelle di Xanxus.

"È la mia corona! E non diventerà certo di chi prende giocattoli usati!".

Un calcio colpì il volto del principe, il suo labbro si spaccò e la corona rotolò in terra tra ghiaccio, neve e calcinacci.

Xanxus la prese, guardò fisso il principe.

"Il tuo peccato è stato spezzare il cuore della mia Regina" decretò.

Lasciò cadere la corona, mentre il ghiaccio si conficcava nei fianchi del principe e il fuoco ne bruciava le spalle. Il principe urlava, dimenandosi, bloccato in ginocchio.

"E sfidare la Perla Nera dei Vongola" sussurrò Squalo.

Xanxus guardò le fiamme bruciare gli occhi oro del principe, mentre il ghiaccio gli si conficcava nelle guance. Strinse la corona e tirò un colpo secco al ghiaccio, mandando in pezzi la figura del principe. Si poggiò la corona sul capo.

"Il 're' dei Vongola e la sua regina" disse.

La corona brillò, Primo comparve di fronte ai due.

"Xanxus. Ciò che hai distrutto era il più grande peccato del Re dei Borbone. Ora, la loro corona ti spetta, così come i servigi di chi ai Borbone era fedele" disse, solenne.

Xanxus digrignò i denti.

"Accetto l'onere, fottuto bastardo, ma lasciami andare da mia moglie!".

Primo sospirò sconsolato e scomparve. Bester si accucciò, Xanxus li raggiunse e allungò una mano verso Squalo.

"Squalo" chiamò.

Squalo protesse verso di lui il braccio sano.

"Suppongo tu abbia capito la mia vergogna, ma sappi che sono solo lieto di averti finalmente visto fare sul serio" sussurrò.

Xanxus gli afferrò il braccio, lo trasse al proprio petto e lo strinse.

"Non è la tua vergogna, è la loro colpa".

Gli posò un bacio sui capelli.

"Sei stato il primo a possedere il mio cuore, la mia mente e il mio corpo. Ora possiedi anche i miei poteri. Sei stato il primo a vedermi fare sul serio".

Il sangue colava dalle cicatrici aperte, macchiando i pantaloni a brandelli.

Squalo lo baciò con foga, intrecciando le loro lingue, utilizzando le fiamme della pioggia per rallentare la perdita di sangue, cercando di condividere le fiamme del sole di Lussuria che ancora stavano agendo nelle sue cellule.

< Ti prego, fai che l'attivazione del Sole in me sia sufficiente > pensò.

Xanxus ricambiò il bacio, sentiva le tempie pulsare e le gambe tremare, il fiato gli mancava.

< Sto perdendo le forze > pensò.

Infilò le mani nella giacca che avvolgeva Squalo e ne trasse il rossetto di Lussuria. Lo aprì, se lo mise sulle labbra lasciando che le Fiamme del sole iniziassero a curarlo e baciò di nuovo Squalo, condividendole con lui.

Squalo gli avvolse la vita con le gambe, strusciandosi contro di lui e contro Bester, arrossandosi la pelle con la pelliccia.

Ignorò le fitte che il suo corpo gli dava in più punti.

Xanxus lo premette contro il pelo morbido di Bester.

La ligre li leccò entrambi, con la lingua scintillante dell'Armonia del Cielo. Xanxus si scrollò la saliva di dosso dimenandosi, i capelli neri arruffati gli ricadevano lungo il collo insieme alla coda di procione e la rosa di ghiaccio. Strinse le natiche di Squalo, lo spinse verso di sé.

"Se hai paura, smetto. Ma se pensi di essere sporco o indegno, bacerò ogni lembo della tua pelle" sussurrò.

"Vooooiii! Per quanto ami le tue labbra, sono più interessato ad altro" lo spronò Squalo, sfregando il bassoventre contro di lui.

< Ti prego, fai in fretta, prima che la stanchezza ci prenda > pensò.

Xanxus gemette, il pelo di Bester gli strofinava contro alcune ferite. Strinse le gambe di Squalo, gli poggiò un bacio sul tallone e gli tenne stretti i glutei.

"La mia Regina esigente" sussurrò.

Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, sentì un bruciore all'altezza dello stomaco. Lo strinse con più forza, facendolo affondare nel pelo di Bester, e lo baciò con irruenza, muovendo il bacino su e giù.

Squalo seguiva i suoi movimenti forti, le sue spinte possenti, lasciando che la lingua di Xanxus violasse irruenta la sua bocca.

< Il calore delle fiamme che distrugge i nostri nemici, mi riscalda il cuore, mi avvolge, mi protegge > pensò.

Xanxus salì a stringergli i fianchi con una mano, con l'altra gli strinse una ciocca di capelli. Si muoveva rabbioso, ansimando e gemendo, gocce di sangue scivolavano dal suo corpo macchiando il pelo già insanguinato di Bester e la neve candida.

Xanxus gli morse il labbro, la corona sulla sua testa ondeggiava a ritmo dei movimenti virulenti del Boss dei Varia.

Squalo gli raddrizzò a fatica la corona sul capo e, tendendosi, arcuando la schiena, venne.

Xanxus gemette, piegò la testa in avanti poggiando la fronte su quella di Squalo, la corona scivolò a metà tra le loro teste. Xanxus spinse fino a venire, avvolse Squalo tra le braccia e lo spinse sopra Bester. Si stese sul Capitano, avvolgendolo, mentre la ligre si alzava in piedi.

"Mio" sussurrò Xanxus.

"Tuo" esalò Squalo, crollando incosciente.

 


End file.
